Her Past is my day
by random words 15
Summary: read this to open yourself to a new world where you learn to see yourself in a new ligt and as always may the odds be ever in your favor


Her past is my day

"Laren," Mrs. Wickerbom's old, gray face appeared on the Ipad's screen. Making its light even dimmer, so I lifted up my head; not even minding that the screen was wet with my spit. After all, it's only a 2025 model.

"Yes Mrs. Wickerbom," I said with a fake cheerful tint.

"It's your turn for reports." She glares into my screen, but I met her gaze with one of my own. Then, my reluctant body removed itself from the desk; dragging me along with it up the elongated room. Eyes track my steps, so when I reach the end of the never ending room. I only see myself mirrored back in unforgiving eyes. I tap the glass fingers numbed by fear. My eyes dart down as soon as the words crop up, and I begin.

When I was three the whole world changed

And my mind got rearranged.

All I knew turned to ash

Yet we got enclosed in this trap

Of metal and holograms,

Oh how I wish for true sweet land.

The zap awakens me from my poetic state. Only, to find eyes and their judgment; I quickly look down at the pad in desperation, but words are being swept away as if in the dust bowl. Just then the old gray face appears wrinkle by wrinkle.

"Young lady, how dare you fill these young minds with your nonsense?" The women sullied me.

"What old bat? Aren't you getting your share of the lies you dawn on us, or are your hands as empty as your dishonesty? " I remarked while walking out the door. My heart rate started to slow as I walked down the hall cursing the government in silence, so when my feet touched the sidewalk it was beating at a normal pace.

I whip around and before the 4-D image devolves into the screen of my phone. The hovercraft is before me, its door open in a wide grin; however, when the door shuts my dad is eyeing me with a frown of disapproval.

"Look dad-, "I begin, but his eyes aren't set on me, well not exactly.

"Is that silk?" He asked without depth, yet I knew his anger was festering deeper then he let on.

"Yes dad it is and its real cloth too," I said it with power.

He twisted his hands in knots; as if trying to suck the words from his mind. When that didn't work his cheeks became engrossed in red, and I braced myself for the worst

"God, Laren haven't I raised you better than that, why don't you just wear the damn discs, like the rest of us." He roared at me.

"Because I refuse to just think of an outfit and have it appear on me, besides I'm afraid that it won't work and I'll end up naked," I remarked plainly.

Dad's face turned an inflexible red, and he didn't voice his thoughts, so, for awhile we just sat there in the awkwardness of the moment. Letting hovercraft intertwine and weave in the air in complete silence; it was my voice that spoke first.

"Dad, can you drop me off at home?" I asked with innocence seeping out of every word.

His hands decanted from his eyes showing that my act wasn't working as he said these words. "Why, Laren?"

I could not meet his gaze." I need to change my top," I muttered.

"See if you would just use the discs, we wouldn't have to go home". He said with eyes of brown, a soft glow, and lips in a smug smirk.

"But dad if it doesn't work and I end up na-," I start in.

"No need for that depiction again Lar, you win". He said cheeks still flushed from my first use of the word.

We weaved through the clouds; until the craft slowly crept to a stop, and then I leaped out of the smiling door. Looking back at the man while he drove away; his face filled with sweet sorrow hidden by a smile. He missed her and so did I, but we never speak of my mother, and when we do we by no means reflect emotions. It's to painful the way she died block off from us. While we got enclosed in this cage; I still have nightmares of her and her pleading eyes being engulfed in lava; the last thing I feel is always her hand slipping away…

When I placed my hand on the keypad; a slight tickle over took every imperfection as it scanned my hand. Only then did the door, yet the moment my feet hit the smooth cherry wood of hall it came to life. All ajar the lights turned on in waves; creating a tsunami of blinding light.

I raced upstairs; not responding to b.e.n.n.y's greeting. Instead I confined myself to my closet room of cloth and wept; when my cries turned silent, I allowed my hands to grasp the door knob. Pulling myself to my feet; only to be blinded by light, but it didn't feel cold as artificial light dose. No this light was warm and yellow.

I looked across the long grassy plain in shock; the metal cage was dismantled, into a vast endless freedom of beauty. With air so clean it burnt my tainted lungs, yet this place wasn't outlandish to me; it looked familiar like my dreams of woods and meadows. Before, turning to the hellish nightmares of ash and fire; this was home.

I saw her in the corner of my eye; she stood as stone, not even her chest showed life. The bowie knife was reflecting light off its sharp blade; giving away her position, so I turned to face her. Her long legs responded first. Leaping through the grass carrying the rest of her until, she stood before me.

She glared at me; only a few yards stood between us, and I could almost feel the blade graze my skin; never the less, I didn't care, and if I died it would be there in the sun, and not incased in steel.

I opened my eyes; to meet a moss green gaze, yet her eyes almost swallowed themselves with curiosity and confusion; however, she still crouched in a defensive pose, for the Bowie was nearly imbedded into me neck.

She let me out of death, and then recoiled as if in fear. When I got I to my toes; she recoiled once more, leaping a few feet back in the grass. I looked at the stature in the grass, and saw a figure of beauty that God himself would weep for; stunning long blond hair ran down the small of her back in wispy waves. Stopping at the white dress that ran of her hips like waterfalls run off rocks, her movements were swift as a fox, only complementing the honey tint in her skin, but her face looked recognizable, Besides the eyes beating with health.

"Who are you?" she asked crossly, taking a step foreword with her right foot.

"Laren," I said as I stepped with my left without my own permission.

The girl let a gasp escape; taking three leaps back. Sending me in the opposite direction, yet I had no clue how this was feasible. She stood and as a result so did I.

"Impossible", she tried to say, but the words got caught on her lips, so no sound came.

She came sprinting for me, and although my heart was set on staying where I was; my legs sprang without pause, jolting the rest of my body foreword in a clumsy manner as they ran; we met in the middle, where the grass gathered at our knees; all the same she stood there with her knife aimed towards my jugular.

Her face became masked with hatred and revulsion. "Look girl, if we ever touch, more will get screwed up then your pretty face". She said the words, but I didn't hear them. I saw the fear in her eyes, although her movements were rash and heated, her eyes were as cold as the blade against my skin.

"What do you fear? I inquired coldly, Knees clasping to the ground.,

"I don't fear. I Read books." she remarked eyes narrowed.

I stopped my feet, making her halt too. "Books?" I questioned.,

She eyed me with aggravation, and walked over so swiftly that her feet became the ground, and then her walk became a sprint. I could almost feel the ground take the shifts and twist of her feet, as if an earthquake. She appeared facing me, eyes narrowed once more.

"Today is March 3, 2035, and my name is Laren too." She spoke crisp and clear, but I was too confused.

"Impossible," I protested.

"We come from different dimensions that's why we do the same things just in alternate ways. Usually we have our own free will, but since we're so close our actions have the same effects". She claimed, catching short glances of the confusion, which, conquered my eyes.

" Laren?" I croaked the name out of my bone dry throat.

Her head turned and she spoke." Hmm?" her eyes met mine; however, my hands clenched themselves into fist. As my tongue started to burn with the intensity of the question which lingered on it, and tears came to my eyes.

When I could lift my eyes, I saw that her fists were identical to my own, and her eyes were swampy with foggy tears. Although her tears were hallowed and empty, her eyes were cold as stone, yet they stared at me with empathy. Making my own tears seem meaningless and lonely.

I forced myself forward and compelled the unforgiving question out weakly." How did they die? I sobbed, voicing almost a whimper.

"Who?" She asked with a strong voice.

I repacked my face into an emotionless rock." Dad, Genbear, and Cloe." I became shaky, and Cloe's name only increased my anxiety.

"You forgot mother," she remarked with a sad smirk.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that she died in my world too, but the others are still alive, and we don't know about Gen". I busted into tears.

She crept forwards, forcing me to do the same, and so we met in the center. Her eyes never left mine, but you could see the mask her face tried to contain was starting to crack; therefore, when we met, her face stood filled with confusion.

"Mother died engulfed in liquid fire, Cloe died in the arms of hell itself." She spoke in full clarity, yet the mask sat hard as stone.

"What about dad?" I inquired.

Her mask vanished, and the girl whom stood before me became a victim. Laren's eyes slide into slits of green; as she took the Bowie from her belt, and sketched out the blade with her fingers.

"Dad died_ at his own hands... by his own blood on his own knife" she said. Aiming the Bowie at me with tears in her eyes she let go sending it towards me; only to duck at the last minute; transferring me to the ground as well.

I felt as if the blade had been lodged in my ribcage and not the tree behind me, for I felt the pain, the disgust, and the heartbreak. That belonged to her, yet I could feel and taste nothing but sorrow. It made my joints sore, and my mind mad.

We lay there in a soundless somber; tears running down our checks, but why were my lips being rained on by salty tears? I did not know this man. He was not my blood. He did not leave me.

"Laren?" I saw the weeping girl besides me.

She looked up, but didn't respond instead she got to her knees. Waiting till the rivers stopped flowing from her eyes, and then from her knees to a stance of pride; her legs stocked off in direction of the blade. Leaving me to fallow her trail - of dust; therefore, when I reached the Oak her hands were gripping the ivory handle; jammed into the torso of the tree by the blade at the other end.

When she saw me her joints started to fold; sapping pace by pace to the pleading poison on her knees once more, so my body bent in the same helpless way. My hands fell to the sides of me, and my feet became senseless. Letting all my weight drop to the whim of gravity.

"Laren, I'm sorry," she admitted raising her right hand.

"Why?" I asked trying to decipher her eyes, but she would not meet my gaze.

"I just am," she said finally meeting my gaze.

Remorse imprisoned her eyes, as a rain drop catches the sun. Laminating the green with a glassy film, and she whimpered to herself an apology, so I sank deeper and deeper into my mind., Feeling the wall cave on itself; until my left hand started to move on its own.

Our hands were inches apart when my eyes met hers, and as I looked at them they became more poised with longing and drive. In a matter of seconds I heard the _clap_ and felt my hand clasp with hers, and then it all went black.

End of chapter one

I awoke in an ocean of green , with sun beams reeking havoc on my eyes, and stewed in the daze of yesterday. Where was Laren? What was next? Am I mad? These were my questions, and I wanted answers. Until I focused on the reflected surface at my hip; all my air escaped me as I removed the Bowie from the hand woven belt.

There I lay inspecting myself with the blade. Long dangly legs curled to my chest, eyes of brown soft tears in each, and hair of gold barely passed my knobby knees, yet this outfit was not my own. Although it was lavishly beautiful; the belt was crafted out of woven grass, the dress must have been based on cotton, although it didn't flow off my hips as it did Laren.

I looked at the knife; in my hand its handle was soft as soap on your skin. With odd patterns engraved on its smooth white surface, which led up to the blade of six inches.

After slipping the Bowie back in my belt; I got to my knees and stood up with an arched back. Only to fall face first in defeat; my legs were limp as if crippled by slumber, so I army crawled to the nearest tree; hoisting my body up with a tree limb; my body leaned against the tree, for an hour or so as I scraped down to the green of the limb.

I sapped the limb into eighths, gnawing at each pace bit by bit. After a few hours my treejerky wasn't working anymore; my spit had dried up hours ago, I needed food and water, so I just sat in the grass for awhile, but then I saw her. Jet black fur, ears in the form of triangles, snout pure black except a strip of white down the middle, and paws in a full out dash.

" GenBear." I called, but she just ran, so I followed.

I lost sight of her once I got in the woods, but to be fair the woods were enchanting; its loveliness was on a whole new page. The tree tops were like being under stain glass windows where all the light gleams through.

I heard a startling noise , so I unfastened the Bowie, and turned to face my opponent. Only to find a rabbit, and then I am faced with the question, how do you kill one's dinner? As my brain mulled over the question at hand, the bunny wondered off into the undergrowth. I leaped after my prize feeling the grass make gash after gash into my once scar less feet, but when I reached the hare all my pain went numb; as drive sailed in my veins, and hunger danced on my lips.

The knife went in with ease, and came out with even more. It's just the site that horrifies you; first his pliable ears bent back as he let out a cry, then my hands were overwhelmed with blood red as wine, only so he started oozing from both ends, and finally his eyes became wordless pleads.

It was my first taste of innocent death; however long it took is how long I sat there covered in bodily liquids. Holding the rabbit as he joints gave out fallowed by his lungs all leading up to the heart, which I felt give was a victory, but a hallow one. He was not a prize. He was a life that ran out on my hands.

After I skinned the rabbit I set aside all its bones; saving them for keeps and not memory, yet I endorsed a meal of raw muscle mass and tree jerky. Filling myself to the brim, and then walked back to meadow diminishing to the grass once more, but the thunder came rolling in bringing dark clouds on its heals.

I felt my skin crawl with life, and my lips replenish as the rain drops decent from the heavens, and for the first time a true smile crossed my lips, and it grew a smile to laughter light and free; innocence made a return in my eyes , and stayed deep into the night

End of chapter two

The air was the first thing I noticed, for it sat heavy on my lungs not light like it is in the meadow; then I felt Cloe's mountainous arms around me; the red haired boy looked as if he were five when he slept, but I liked the way his arms coddled me, it made me feel safe and loved; after a few seconds of enjoying his warmth I nestled myself closer to his chest in an attempt to rouse him.

Then his eyes flickered to life, and a sheepish grin crossed his face; however, his grip never let up, but instead it got tighter." Good morning lovely." He whispered.

I looked him in his eyes of green. He smiled at me as I pushed myself to my feet; all the same, I still pushed him, landing him back on the bed; he got to the window safely; regardless of what I did jumping to his feet safely. "I hate you." I called, "Well I love you." He beckoned.

I rushed down stairs, but dad stopped me, "I dislike boys in your room." He proclaimed his eyes full of anger.

"It's Cloe dad." I said my voice louder then I planed.

"I know, but Cloe is a man." He stated.

"And I am a woman." I fought back.

I walked out not listening to the ring of my phone, and I didn't want a phone, didn't want this cage; all I wanted was the trees, the Bowie, and air that was clean. Cloe was my friend and nothing else. He used to put paint in my pigtails when we were smaller, but now he's my best friend, and if we felt any sort of love it wouldn't be in the romantic sense more like brother and sister.

When I reached the school I placed a strand of my hair in the DNA scanner, yet I didn't feel in place until lunch. Cloe was waiting for me at the table, but I could tell something was on his mind by the way he sat with his red tresses draped over his eyes as if in hiding; I knew his hands were in knots, but not knowing why got the best of my judgment.

He looked up when I tripped over the table; some how his eyes took on the deer in the head lights stare as he tracked my movements. I sat at the end of the table; looking at Cloe from afar; we gazed at one other the dark purple rims under his eyes made him look sick and pretty at the same time, much as I would imagine a ghost could look like.

"What's wrong?" I asked smoothing out his hair.

He took my hands and intertwined our fingers, Before he said the chilling words." You, I love you, Laren." He said almost pain in his voice.

My skin felt hot with embarrassment, and my plums were sweaty; as if I were in some sickly body under a tapeworm's attack, but alas the only worm living in me was love, and it eat a black whole into my heart long ago.

"Clo-." I tried to speak, but his lips cut in.

They were moist and warm against my own, but my mind still stewed dizzy with chaos; however his scent was so enticing that it filled me with blissful thoughts, and took over all my senses. It even seeped into my blood stream causing my heart to beat rapidly and slowing my breathing, forcing me to shut my eyes in seconds.

I opened eyes to find a sea of blue, and my whole body surrounded by water. I swam like a frog; thrusting my arms and legs about with equal vigor; also the Bowie sat positioned in my mouth scraping off my taste buds, so when I breached the waters surface I used the knife to pull my body on the trench's muddy bank.

Gasping for air I lay on the bank; letting tears flow down my face. Every time I tried to move blood came up in puke; covering me in a mixture of vomit and mud, which gave off fumes so grotesque I became tipsy. I fell asleep thanking God that Laren didn't have the knife.

End of chapter three

The wind chimes voices echoed in the hallowed Oak, where I woke. They gleamed stunningly in the sun; I was still soaked in the mixture, but the smell had worn off; still I had no clue how I got there, for I went into slumber on the side of a trench. Then I witnessed the dog to my side, and I knew this was Laren's hut.

The shelter consisted of Oaks connected by under ground tunnels, and went up to a mile away; each tree acted as a different room to the lean-to, so once I got to what I guessed to be Laren's room I sat on the bedding weaved of grass and leaves, gawking at myself in the cracked mirror.

The dress I wore was red with blood in the front, but other then that it was lovely as ever; everything was in order. Until the refection gave me a shock; on my feet were my black ALL-STARS clear as day.

Panic over took me; causing my body to be thrown to the floor, but a thick _thud_ knocked me out of it. I looked around, and found a stack of paper confined together with some kind of covering; I leafed through the paper, finding that words are plastered on each pace. This had to be a book.

I read a page.

12/31/2034 day:3661

I am so sick of loneliness. When this year ends a new begins.

I went to the first page, and read it.

1o/21/2027 day: 1

I found you, there, so I shall continue the logs alone

I have your knife dad and love you

- Laren

I wasn't trying to cry, but I could feel it gather in me, and then it came staining the paper with tears, so I threw the book on the bed. Noticed a page had fallen out I picked it up looking in panic once more as I read the word.

dimensions

opposite of one other

same dates times and years

there are hidden doors into opposites in each one

Any contact with your alternate results in a temporary life switch.

Contact with other worlds leads fusion, which leads to war, death, and destruction unless- 

End of chapter five

I walked out of the hut, and felt the air get heavy on my lungs; this strange burn hurt; although the air should float through my body here, and then the mouth of the fire came into view, swallowing everything in its path, cornering me; till my breath dispersed in my lungs, yet when I blinked steel took the place of fire, saving me from the smoldering forest.

The bed frame sent wintry ripples down my spine; as I tried to regale free of the rope, which bound me to the bed. Cursing as I twisted my wrists back and forth, so when I managed free my wrists were blotted in raw sores of pink where skin once had been.

I eyed myself in the tray to my left; I wore my usual getup: jeans rolled up to my knees, and a band-T, but I saw something on my hip supplying the glare on the tray. The Bowie sat key-chained to one of my belt-loops; I quickly unlatched the knife cutting away the twine at my feet revealing an ankle-alit on my right side, which featured a rabbit in the running pose.

B.E.N.N.Y appeared in my doorway; his eye lights were green, but I could tell somewhere inside that robot a malfunction hid.

"Lady, Laren," He said with a cocked head.

His eyes turned red as soon as I lifted my head.

"Defense mode activated." I heard a women's voice exclaim out of the robot.

I responded in seconds flinging the Bowie right into the main wire source; where in humans the heart would lay, but no heart beat sounded; in the robot.

"Goodbye," it said; as I watched its lights go out.

After, I reclaimed my knife from the cold chest; I made my way towards the window; deciding to take Cloe's strategy of exiting. I exhaled and jumped; enjoying it when my feet hit the holographic grass; forcing the thousands of pixels to diverge into various colors, yet only to be moved back to green using circular waves in minutes

The concrete felt good on the pads of my feet as I ran; every time I turned on a block the streets were lined with, the sick, wounded or dead, but when reached down town a new kind of chaos made my heart stop in mid beat; robots took the battle on the ground; while hovercrafts lined the sky.

"Laren?" I called

Her head sapped up persuading mine to do the same, but she only met my gaze shortly. Before using her nimble fingers to slide an arrow into position in the cross bow; I sat and gawked as she cocked back the string, and let go compelling the dart into a airship. Without me being aware I myself sent the Bowie in the air, watching it impale a robot; we met in the middle of the war, covered in sweat and blood.

"It's happening," she said.

"I know," I remarked.

She looked me in the eye; with sweat and blood running off into her eyelids she reassured all my fear in just a few words." Only you can end this," She stated.

My cheeks filled with spit, and puke sat at the back of my mouth threatening to come up, but I still asked." How?" the vomit's horrid smell burnt the top of my mouth as I swallowed it down.

Laren took my head, and kept me from fainting in the darkness

"You have to wedge the knife deep in the pond." She answered loading her bow once more.

I let out a yelp of pain; as my skin crawled with the mere memory of the trench, yet it sparked a chill in my heart, for a kiss brought me to the endless pound; however, the chill set my heart on good means; steadying my pace. Maybe a kiss could send me back, and if I never saw Cloe again I would want him to know how I felt about us.

I found him in his tree house; picking off the robots below, like they were ants, with a Beebe gun, so I climbed the rickety latter. Once I got my composure, my legs carried me to him, but when I stood a foot away the lights became too bright to bare, and my body clinched to the floor.

The sound of the gun hitting the floor startled me; jerking my eyes open, so they made contact with his. Cloe stood holding me in his arms, which were shaking with anxiety; his eyes looked like an owl's, while he stared at me in shock.

"Laren are you okay?" he asked his face still red with panic.

I felt his muscles tense the moment our lips touched; holding me in a rigidity frame of muscle, and I myself gave in letting his scent throw my mind into a lovely dizziness; the chill started to spread; consuming my whole body, with a comfortable numbness, in seconds. He broke the bond first.

"Let me, try this again," he said tripping me.

I would have fallen if his arm moved slower, but he put me in the curve of his arm; also, placing me in a dipping pose.

"I love you, paint-tails girl." He confessed pressing our foreheads together forming a heart.

I smiled at him," I love you too jerk." I remarked with tears running down my face as I closed the gap between our lips, feeling him and the cage disappear in the distance.

End of chapter six( part one)

The air circulated in my body, but the sky filled with black, and flakes of ash fell to Earth; painting it in a black snow. I got to my feet tears of anger clouding my vision, but I still saw the forest, that rounded the field where I stood. Nothing but the blackened wood of trees, their braches once teaming life stood unmoving; longing for the foliage, that once braced them.

"GenBear," I beckoned to the dog, but all sat unchanged.

Pain clutched my heart; holding it hostage; until it finally broke. Into sharp fragments of glass, yet I still let out a solemn whistle in grief, echoing through the dead woods; only to repeat to me the grave tune, and then she came charging out of the dead; Paws only skimming the ground as she sprinted towards me.

I ran my fingers through her coarse fur; as she carried me in the woods; its air still crowded with smoke, and where the hut stood Oaks left burnt where the blaze had licked their bark. The pond's water wavered with cold; still I striped down to my underwear hoping it would make me more agile in the water. I saw the lava eat the rest of the trees; its red colored ooze made the woods dissolve under its rage.

I dived into the water; feeling the Bowie's blade against my hip, but it took me a moment to thrust my body in the water; however once I did it became a race between me and the lava. I sat a yard away from the bottom when the lava met the water; with no time to think I threw the Bowie watching it hit dead center of the trench's muddy bottom opening a light of gold. Before it all went red.

End of chapter six

I awoke in the arms of my mother." Welcome home,." She said. As I looked around the flied of golden wheat, but then dad came up offering his hand to her, so I decided to wander off on my own. I walked through the meadows; toying with every strand of grass my hand touched.

His hair looked blonder now with a red glint, but his eyes were the same moss color that I knew. We embraced one anther in a peaceful quietness; not needing to speak, for all the words have been said, and left back in a memory.

We walked hand in hand for awhile. Until I felt the pull, which washed me in leaps and twists; sending me to her; once I peeked her view, she took a stance much like the one on the day of our first meeting. The strong narrowed eyes, yet filled with both wonder and fear and in a defensive crouch with not only the Bowie, but also the cross bow slung against her back.

We met in the central point once more meeting eachothers eyes.

"That's your idea of heaven?" she asked

"Yes'm, why," I answered.

"Oh nothing just looks like my ideal Hell." She stated whipping a mixture of sweat, pus, and mud from her face.

Just then he appeared; his brown hair dripping over his blue eyes; this I assume is alternate Cloe, for when he kissed Laren my Cloe did the same, but with me; afterwards giving me a startled owl look, and storming off in the opposite way; Forcing the other Cloe to do the same.

"Should we try it." I questioned; once the boys were out of site.

She gave a curt wordless nod, which set good enough with me, so we prepared ourselves for the worst, but still wincing when our skin made contact.


End file.
